Destructive Government Economic System
The Infinite�� Hell-Sage Empire of Destructive Government Economy System is a huge, orderly nation. It is effectively (though not as effective as DEAREST LEADER's reign) ruled by the Great Uniter and Beast of the DGES with an iron fist, and known for being an Empire completely dominated by militarily-driven skeletons. History: In 200 B.C., the DGES was nothing other than pitch-black wastelands and a few villages. At that time, magic and fabled creatures were at large, which were subject to praisings by the local native villages of the land. The villages themselves, however, would regularly attack each other due to these magical creatures (and magic itself) for power, causing much mayhem to the already-decimated land, which leads the DGES to 199.5 B.C., where the DGES started to form itself together. The Great Uniter (got his name from already pillaging numerous settlements), a dragon himself, called forth his sorcerers (sorcerers themselves are dragons who permanently assumed human form) to summon large amounts of skeletons. The skeletons themselves were mostly the villagers who perished in the feuds. Though the number of skeletons were of a small amount, those "troops" did not feel pain, as they were already dead, and quickly disposed of the troubling villagers. The non-troublemaking villagers were then given a choice, to become sorcerers themselves, or to be executed in order to become skeletons. As expected, they all became sorcerers, which led to more skeletons in the DGES. At 199 B.C., the skeletons and sorcerers grew so high that all of the wastelands were quickly subjected to imperial rule. With the intelligent humans destroyed, there were the less-intelligent, but more powerful magical creatures to worry about. The dragons, griffins, fairies, pixies, sphinxes, chimeras, dwarves, goblins, and (especially these vile "creatures") ponies were all exterminated in the name of the DGES. However, a few dragons managed to survive the onslaught (as they are tough creatures), so the Uniter named those dragons the ��STALKING DRAGONS OF THE ENSLAVED��. On a side note, any remaining dragon found will not be killed, but be either used as our main course or will be put under submission of the Dragon Master (the current Aide-de-Camp). After the extermination, the growing Empire grew in technology, and can now use science to perpetually immortalize the sorcerers. This led to the Empire becoming infinite, destroying anything that dared defy the DGES. The Uniter, who grew so infamous from his actions, later became known as the Beast as well. Civil War: In 2017 A.D., sorcerers of the DGES argued with the skeletal generals to decide the true name of their leader: the Uniter? or the Beast? This led to an all-out war between those loyal servants of the DGES. Both sides had their strengths, the sorcerers with their skeletal summons, and the generals with their skeletal submission commands. There were exactly 400 million casualties in this Civil War. Luckily, the war was stopped, after the leader of the DGES submitted himself to DEAREST LEADER of Psychotic Dictatorships. The strength of DEAREST LEADER inspired awe to the DGES leader, who quickly used whatever remained of his self to end the futile Civil War. The reason for this? DEAREST LEADER is the strongest in everything, and does not "favor" one single factor (as others tend to do), so the great leader of the DGES decided to declare himself both the Great Uniter and the Beast of the DGES. Any sorcerer or general who did not adhere to the declaration was quickly turned into a skeleton, so the DGES was quickly reunified (indirectly) under the dose of awe-inspiring fear of DEAREST LEADER. Current Affairs: The DGES is quickly expanding its skeletal army (explaining its high defense forces), thanks to inspiration from HE WHO SMELLS OF THE FINEST COLOGNES, DEAREST LEADER. Rapid industrialization has come underway, due to the need to efficiently manufacture more ☠️ENSLAVED SKELETONS OF TYRANNY☠️, rather than just summoning them by sorcerers. This era is currently known as the Industrio-skeleton Revolution, and all forms of wildlife and environment have been "cleaned" in the name of the DGES. The only form of nature left is the tree of DEAREST LEADER. This tree has been grown in the Uniter/Beast's imperial palace, and the tree itself symbolizes the neverending growth of DEAREST LEADER's infinite wisdom, guidance, strength, and any other positive traits imaginable. For an empire to rise so quickly from nothing, it is proof (who needs proof anyway) as to how DEAREST LEADER makes anything possible. Note that it is up to the creator himself to give in to DEAREST LEADER. THIS INFORMATION HAS BEEN WILLINGLY GIVEN TO THE PUBLIC BY THE GREAT UNITER AND BEAST OF THE DGESCategory:Dictatorship